The Running Away
by MikiNare
Summary: Hey. If you liked 'The Rundown' or 'Welcome to the Jungle' as much as me, then you might like this fanfic I've written. It's a sequel to the movie. COMPLETE
1. Billy's Control

Hey. This is a sequel to 'The Rundown'. It picks up where the last movie ends. I hope you like it!

**Chapter One – Billy's Control**

'I'm going to kill you.' I growled, following that stupid kid back into my truck.

'Seriously Beck, I can't believe you pulled a stunt like that!'

'Travis? Be quiet.' I pulled the car away from the sparkling-only in LA-beautifully maintained sidewalk and swatted Travis' hand away from the volume control on the radio.

'I loved this song! Do you know how long it's been since I last listened to a decent radio station?'

He grabbed the volume knob and cranked up some kind of rap song. God, it was awful.

'So, I guess you can come back to my house until we sort something out. Billy is going to be after your ass now your back in the state.'

'I got ninety-nine problems, but a bitch ain't one!' Yelled the twenty-three year old.

'Travis! Are you listening?'

'Hit me!'

I rammed my knuckles across the side of his head. I couldn't believe how short his attention span was. It was like dealing with a sixteen year old. Unfortunately along with the short term concentration, came the dramatics.

'Oww! Geez Beck. What the hell was that for?' He hollered, clutching his head.

'Listen then!' I shouted back.

'Wait, I like this bit.' He grinned, forgetting his injury and my order. H e turned up the song even louder.

'Travis!' I roared over the music, but there was no reaching him. He was lost in his own world, rapping along and sticking his head out the window. I looked at him, exasperated at his lack of concern about his father, his total belief that he could rap and the growing number of marks on my dashboard where his trainers tapped repeatedly off it. Oh God, why did I help him escape again? Was I out of my mind? Travis started drumming his index fingers on my shoulder. Yeah, I was out of it. So out of it I was actually driving towards my house with him still in my car.

Twenty minutes of rap, rock and pop later I swerved my car into the long drive-way leading up to my house. It had been so long since I'd been home. I unclipped my seatbelt and opened the car door. Stepping outside, I removed my shades and let the cool late afternoon breeze tug at my blue shirt.

'Beck, let me out!' Travis yanked at the car handle. I forgot child lock was still on from when I first arrived at Billy's house. For a few moments, I considered leaving him in the car while I went into the house. This thought must have played on my face, as Travis started banging on the window.

'Shh.' I hissed, opening the door. Travis toppled out of the car. I grabbed his denim jacket, hauled him up to his feet and led him into the house, waving politely at the old lady in the house next to mine.

'Let's grab a beer and watch a game!' Cried the young man, releasing himself from my grasp and opening the fridge.

'Are you crazy! We've got about four hours to pack and come up with a plan to get us both out of here before your father comes after us, full guns blazing.'

'You worry too much, big boy.' He teased, removing his jacket and throwing it carelessly over a chair.

'Where's your bathroom?'

I placed my hands on my hips and clenched my jaw. It was taking all my strength not to knock his ass on my kitchen floor and wipe off that stupid school boy grin of his.

'Second on the left at the top of the stairs.' I informed him.

'Thanks man.' He walked away, humming yet another tune.

The young man opened the bathroom and shut the door quickly behind him. He walked in front of the mirror and stared hard at his reflection. A thousand painful, childhood memories flashed through his mind as he thought about his dad once more. Seeing him had conjured up his not-too-nice past and as much as Travis didn't want to admit it, Billy scared him to death. He was absolutely terrified, fear was enveloping him inch by inch, but he refused to let it show. It was so ironic to be scared of one fifty-year-old man when he had just been running from a man twice his weight, escaped on a boat at gun point, eaten paralysing fruit and survived through a town been blown up. Oh God, he clutched his chest with his hand. His father always had a control over him. His panic attacks were rarer as he grew older, but they still came when he thought about Billy.

He gasped and convulsed, his knees shaking and finally buckling underneath him. He fell to the floor and tried desperately to breathe. Tears were forming in the corner of his creamy coffee coloured eyes.

'Breathe.' He panted. Spots were appearing in front of his eyes and his fingers were starting to tingle. Suddenly, the lack of air caused Travis to lose consciousness and he collapsed the rest of the way to the laminated floor - blackness inviting him.

_Ok, we could pack some things and go back to the airport, grabbing a plane some place South again, _I thought, pacing_. We could head back to Brazil, hook up with Mariana. Nope. We both bothered her enough. Hmm, maybe travel to Europe. France? No good with the language though. Scotland? Too cold. Italy? Yeah, maybe. I did some Italian in school. Maybe even Portugal, Travis could speak fluently it seemed, although I really didn't trust him after last time. There's really no point in discussing this with him, I'm the brains in this partnership. Wait, hold it. Did I just say partnership? Scratch that. I'm just looking out for his sorry ass until I come up with a plan._

Bang!_ What the hell was that! What was he up to?_

'Travis.' I growled and made for the stairs. Taking them two, three at a time, I rattled the bathroom door.

'What you doing in there?' I demanded. There was no response. 'Come on. This is no time to be messing around.' Silence. 'Travis! I'm going to give you to the count of three, and then I'm breaking that door down.' Nothing. 'One...Two...Three!' I reached for the door handle, assuming it would be locked and barrelled into it. Unfortunately it wasn't locked and I crashed through the door, into the bathroom and stumbled over something. Or should I say someone. There was Travis, sprawled on the floor, eyes closed and breathing quickly and raggedly.

'Travis?' I asked, kneeling beside him. I shook his shoulder gently and still doubted if this was for real. I felt his pulse which was quite weak and I unexpectedly had a surge of concern rise up into my throat. It was crazy that I was so concerned for a kid I hardly knew. I had felt like a protective older brother since we fled from his father. I couldn't explain it and I couldn't help it.

'Travis?' I tried again, this time placing my hand beneath his head and neck, raising him off the floor. His eyes didn't open.

'Come on. Work with me.' What the heck happened to him? Why did he collapse? Then it hit me. Billy Walker. Bastard. Seeing his father again must have been overpowering and obviously affected him deeply. I was so ignorant to his fear. I remembered the pause and hesitation before we went inside Billy's house when we first arrived in LA.

I gently picked him up, his head leaning on my shoulder lightly. I couldn't believe how easily I could walk with him. Billy had said he was thin, but I hadn't really paid attention to his weight before. I carried him into one of the guest rooms and laid him down in the middle of the king size bed. I removed his shoes and noticed his breathing had returned to normal. Thankfully. With one more glance at his sleeping form I left the room, leaving the door open in case he stirred.

I felt tense and worried. Not only did I have to come up with some sort of a plan, I now had to look after Travis mentally as well as physically. It seemed Billy Walker could abuse his son both ways and it felt like a cold blade in my gut. I felt anger and alive with fresh determination to protect Travis from his own blood. I wasn't going to abandon him after witnessing the damage that could be endured by the evil, conceited man. Travis apparently needed me and as much as I denied it, I was lonely and in need of a friend too. I realised what a sad day it had become when I admitted concern for Travis Walker.


	2. The Past and the Present

Thanks for the review, Amy. I was dying for someone to write more fanfics about the movie and there isn't a lot out there, so I decided to have a go. I hope you like this chapter and please keep reviewing!

**Chapter Two – The Past and the Present**

I woke up a couple of hours after my collapse and groaned, feeling an aching pain in my head. I could smell something cooking downstairs and my stomach growled in protest.

"I'll feed you later." I promised, patting my stomach. I rolled on my side and stood up from the bed, the room spinning for a second. I ran my hand down my face and felt the stubbly hairs of my short beard. Glancing towards the en-suite, I quickly decided to shave and freshen up. I froze in mid-step. Hang on. How the _hell_ did I get in here? Rewind. We pulled into Beck's house, went to the bathroom……Billy. Holy shit, I took a panic attack! I must have fainted! How did I get on the bed? Not unless….Beck? He moved me? I stood, lost in thought. I would have expected him to throw water over me and haul me up, but he had removed my shoes and laid me on the bed. Wow. I smiled, maybe he wasn't so thick-skinned after all.

"More salt." I stated, sipping my homemade soup delicately and stirring it gently. I had changed into a clean white shirt and black trousers. I could hear movement upstairs and the low mumble from Travis talking to himself. I finished off cooking and wiped my hands on my trousers, making my way upstairs.

"Looking good Travis. No one can resist this charming…."

"Travis?" I raise an eyebrow, staring at the kid smirking at his reflection.

"Beck." He whirled around and looked sheepish. He had shaved and now his features looked even younger and made him seem more vulnerable somehow. There came that protective feeling again, damn it!

"You've still got shaving cream on your jaw." I pointed out. He laughed and wiped at his face, removing the foam and then smearing the excess all over the side of the sink.

"Hey! Don't do that!" I complained. He started rubbing it all over the sink, smirking. I stepped closer to him, closing the gap between us in a millisecond. I threw back my fist and punched that annoying grin off his clean-shaven face.

"Oww! Why you always got to hit me?" He cried, holding his nose.

I snorted and grabbed his forearm, dragging him out of the bathroom.

"A couple of hours ago I found you on the bathroom floor barely breathing. Why?"

"Nothing like getting straight to the point."

"Tell me what happened."

He made a move to get past me, but I used my six foot two inch frame to block him.

"Let me passed."

"Not until you tell me what happened."

"Why the hell should I have to!" He yelled, getting angry. He barrelled into me, but I didn't even flinch.

"Beck, I mean it."

I grabbed his upper arms and pushed him hard so he stumbled back and fell on the bed. I towered over him.

"Tell me why you got yourself in such a state?"

"I don't even know you that well, man."

"Right now I'm hiding your butt from your father, so I want to know if you're going to pull a stunt like this in the near future. We're on the run in case you've forgotten and we should have been at an airport hours ago!"

"Well, I'm sorry!" He roared back. He jumped up, his jaw clenched. "I'm not explaining myself to you."

I pushed him back down on the bed. He landed on his back, but just lay there. I could see him counting to ten, keeping calm. It didn't last long.

Leaping to his feet, he threw a punch. I dodged it easily and caught his leg as it swung at me. He punched at me again and I caught his wrist in an iron grip, twisting it round and up his back. He yelped and started to struggle.

"You made this hard for yourself. Didn't you learn? No breaks. My way or," I twisted his arm a little, "The high way."

"Ok." He gasped. He dropped his head. "Ok, you win." I loosened my grip, but held onto his wrist.

"It was my dad. Billy." He looked up at me with sad eyes. "It's lame. I just….Look, I haven't seen him in a long time and I guess it was just a shock to the system."

"But you fainted. It was more than a shock, I know Billy is…" I didn't want to say 'scary'. "Tough, but you were hardly breathing."

He shrugged and looked at his socks.

"What happened between the two of you?"

He shook his head quickly and shrugged away from me.

"No Beck. It's personal."

I decided to let it drop. I reached out to touch his shoulder and then I thought better of it.

"Look, I'm…." But before I could say another word we were blown to the other side of the room as a large explosion went off. Travis and I thudded off the wall and landed on the floor, hard.

"Oww." Travis moaned. I looked up from the carpet and blinked. I had one less wall in my house.

"There! Upstairs! Get the boy!" Yelled a voice from the kitchen.

"Travis, move!" I scrambled to my feet and grabbed Travis, running into my bedroom. Bullets tore across the wall.

"Get down." I bellowed hitting the floor. Travis covered his ears. For the few seconds the bullets stopped, Travis and I dived out the window onto the porch roof. Unfortunately it was sloped and we both slid down, Travis screaming until we landed on the hard ground below.

"Oh man." Travis groaned. I helped him up as the bullets flew passed us.

"Hurry!" I yelled. We reached the car and thankfully I had left spare keys in the sun visor. I started the engine as four men leaped onto the car.

"Drive! Drive!"

"I'm trying!" I argued back, speed reversing out of the drive-way.

One of the guys slipped off, but another used his gun to smash the passenger window. Before I knew it, Travis was half out the window, kicking his legs trying to get free. His sock caught me on the nose and I felt my vision go blurry. Not a good idea when you're driving a car. It skidded out of control, two guys eventually flying off and rolling back down the road.

There was still one guy trying to grab Travis out of the car. Blood streamed down my face from my nose as I grabbed the back of Travis' jeans yanking him back in the car. He landed on top of me and used this position to kick the armed man on the head. He fell to the road.

Travis pulled himself up, breathing hard.

"Good God." He exclaimed.

"That's going to be the least of our problems."

He looked at me, wide-eyed. There was nothing I could say to calm his anxiety. The truth was this was only the beginning.


	3. The Hideout

Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry I took so long reviewing!

**Amy – **Well, it's updated. I hope you like Chapter Three. **Damion Starr – **There's hardly any, I know. It sucks. **Waz up – **Thanks a lot. Please keep reviewing. **LostAngel2 – **Here's the next chapter!

**Chapter Three – The Hideout**

"Take that!" Travis mumbled, shifting in the car seat. He was fast asleep, but to Beck's dismay he was still talking. They had been driving for four hours, trying to cover enough distance so they could pull over and be safe for the night. It was already eleven o'clock and Beck yawned loudly. Getting chased was tiring. The man noticed a sign advertising a motel, shrugging and concluding this was probably the best option, he switched lanes on the highway.

"Hee Ya!"

"Travis!" Beck shook the younger man's shoulder. Travis chin bounced off his collar bone and he woke with a yelp.

"Thunder! Lightning!" Travis grumbled, rubbing his eyes. Beck rolled his eyes.

"Wake up. We're pulling into a motel."

"Where are we?"

The older man shrugged. Travis shook his head trying to wake up and reached for the radio.

"Don't even think about it"

"Wasn't gonna'."

Travis and I pulled into the motel ten minutes later. We checked into a room with two single beds. I remembered I had a bag of clothes and toiletries in the back of my car which I had packed for my trip to Brazil. I lent Travis some fresh clothes. Sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. He still had no shoes.

I sat on the edge of my bed sipping iced tea with lemon when the bathroom door swung open. I wish to god I hadn't just taken a sip because the tea sprayed from my lips as laughter followed. There stood Travis, my t-shirt drowning his smaller build. The sleeves reached his elbows and the trousers bundled round his bare feet.

"Cute." I gasped amongst my giggles.

"Shut up."

"What did you say?" I frowned.

"Oh, nothing." He started to move towards his bed, then stopped, grabbed the waistband of his trousers and hitched them up.

I started laughing again and doubled over when Travis glared at me and shuffled to his bed. He lay on top of the covers, two arms flung above his head.

"Where we going to go, man?" He sounded tired.

"Europe? Italy? Portugal? Who knows?"

"Europe! What the hell are we going to do when we get there?" He ran his hands over his hair and down his face.

"I don't know Travis. We can't stay here. Billy's made sure of that."

"This is so screwed. You should have just left me back there."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious, Beck. You know what my dad's like; he's not going to stop till he gets us both."

"I've told you before; your father wouldn't kill you."

"Yeah? What was all that about back at your house then?"

"If they'd wanted to shoot us they would have. That was just to scare. Let us know that Billy is not happy."

"Is he ever?"

I laughed and stood up. "Having you as a son. No wonder."

Travis sat up, his mouth open with his comeback, but I tossed a pillow in his face.

"Go to sleep, Travis."

"Okay."

I tugged off my t-shirt I had changed into and pulled back the sheets of my bed. I slipped under them and lay looking at the ceiling.

"Beck?" The silence was broken.

I sighed, "Yes Travis?"

"Good night."

I smiled and shut my eyes.

"Good night."

I woke up when my alarm bleeped softly in my ear. I was always a light sleeper. The time was five thirty am. The sunlight streamed in the gap in the blinds and dust particles danced around the room. I looked over at Travis who was lying on his front, his mutterings muffled into the pillows. This was not going to be easy waking him up.

I was brutally and savagely awoken from my dream by first a slap of cold air and then secondly a slap from Beck's hand. The stupid great lump ripped the bed covers from around me and then when I made no attempt at any sort of movement, he slapped me over the head.

"Travis!" He was always yelling. Why the hell does he have to make so much goddam noise? Pain. Major pain. Shit. I didn't realise I just said that out loud and I can already feel the shiny red bruise appearing where Beck punched me. I gave a last groan before the crazy old guy grabbed the fabric of my (or his rather) t-shirt and hauled me up with no regard for the fact that I was still half asleep.

He pulled me up and I had to grab my trousers before they slipped right off. Fatso! I glared at him as I tangled in his grasp. I was on my knees and he held me by the beck of my t-shirt and I was swaying back and forth as he yelled in my ear.

You know what he reminds me of? One of those big gorillas. The big dim, slow ones. The just eat, sleep and pick their noses all day. Pain again. Oww! Did I just say that out loud too! I need to get control of my mouth.

"Hurry up and get changed. I've decided where we're going. Brazil."

My jaw dropped open. "Brazil? Again?"

"Looks like we're going to pay Mariana a little visit." He said simply. Before I could say another word he let go of me and I fell face-down into the pile of pillows.


	4. To Brazil

Thanks for your reviews! Sorry, this chapter took me longer to write. I've been so busy lately.

**Von: **Lol. Beck shouldn't, but he does. In a brotherly sort of way though, right? P

**LostAngel2: **Thanks! I don't think Travis would find it cute though. Lol.

**Amy: **Thanks for the review Amy and I'm glad you like my story.

**warrior of the shadow: **Hey, thanks. I find Travis especially hard to write for, so it's good to know you think that.

**Chapter Four – To Brazil**

We arrived at the airport with one bag between us and one pair of shoes. I spotted a little clothes shop nestled into the corner and gestured for Travis to follow. He picked out a pair of trainers (most expensive pair!), some tops and underwear. We both got toothbrushes too – at last, we had the basics.

My stomach growled and I realised it had been over a day since I had actually eaten anything. Longer for Travis. I eyed his slim build and paid for the garments.

"Travis, you like pancakes?" I smiled at him, but his expression remained the same. He simply shrugged and took the bag from the sales assistant. Not a morning person?

"Travis, I mean it. Get something to eat. When was the last time you had a solid meal? Two days ago?"

"Something about your father hunting you down kind of kills your appetite."

"I don't care. Eat." I thrust a menu into his hand.

"God, Beck, I'm not child, I'm a grown man."

I snorted at his comment and his eyes darkened. He threw the menu at me and stormed away.

"Hey. Get back here. Get back here!" He didn't listen – not that I had expected him to. "Great. Just great." I muttered, standing up to go follow him.

I was mad. Beck was pissing me off something awful. What a jerk! I marched into the nearest restroom, just to get away from things. I was so involved with my own thoughts, I never noticed a guy wearing a tux saunter in behind me and hang up an 'Closed due to maintenance problems' sign on the door. I slipped into a cubicle and flicked down the toilet lid. Sinking down onto it, I held my face in my hands. I was grateful for Beck's protection, but I couldn't handle it anymore. Ever since I was a kid, I've always been alone. I never got the chance to make close friends as Billy hauled me all across the globe on business trips. God, I hated him. I looked at my hands and they were shaking. Shit. I could feel my chest tighten slightly. I tried to take a couple of deep breaths, calm myself down, but I could already feel the attack taking over me. I gasped and spoke to myself to stop panicking. It was getting pathetic. I was so concentrated on my breathing, I never heard the cool, smug voice sing my name.

My head flicked up as someone banged on my cubicle door, then I realised just how quiet it was. There were no men laughing, no teenagers shooting water at each other from the taps, no flushing of toilets. I stopped breathing altogether, praying whoever was outside would go away.

"Travis?" He thumped on the door again. It wasn't Beck, so how the hell did someone know my name? I stood up, gasping again. I couldn't handle this now. I couldn't breathe. Suddenly the door was kicked and the cheap lock sprung open. The door smacked straight into me.

"Oof." I mumbled. The man grabbed my t-shirt and dragged me out of the cubicle. He knocked my legs from underneath me and pinned me on the ground. He then spoke into his walkie talkie thing.

"I've got the kid. Yeah, uh huh. No, I never saw him. I'll need another guy to help me with," He looked at me, "him."

I just closed my eyes and tried to breathe. I told myself. In….and out. Just like being pregnant. You can do it. Red spots were appearing in my already cloudy vision. My chest hurt so much, it felt like my insides were being crushed. I couldn't yell for help, I couldn't do anything.

"Get up!" The guy ordered, but then his eyebrows knitted together. He grabbed his walkie once more. "I'm going to need help fast, Billy's kid is having some kind of attack. He can't breathe. No, he's not faking it." Then just to make sure, he shook me until my chin snapped off my chest. I had been gripping onto his suit jacket, but all the energy left me and I fell limp.

"Shit. He's not in good shape. I need back up. Now!"

I blinked a couple of times. I was in a daze. Where was Beck? How would he know I was in here? I gasped for air once more. The guy was talking to me, saying something like how he would kill me if I passed out. Oops, too bad…..

"That stupid punk." I stood with my hands on my hips in the middle of a crowded airport. I already had a kid run into me and smear his grubby little hands all over my trousers. I wasn't in a good mood. I squinted my eyes and scanned the area again. I took a double glance, but didn't that guy in a suit just go into that closed bathroom? I started to walk over and a bad feeling grew in my stomach.

I reached the door and read the sign. The feeling grew. I stole a quick glance over my shoulder and slid through the door quietly.

"…..passed out two minutes ago. He's barely breathing."

I held my breath. Oh God.

"Look, just sling him over your shoulder and we'll go straight to the exit."

I made my entrance. "I don't think so, boys."

"Mr Beck, I presume." One of them stood up and removed a gun from his jacket. We hadn't gotten passed security yet. I cursed under my breath.

"All we want right now is the kid. We'll deal with you later. So, step back outside and leave us to it."

"Alright, ok." I held up my hands and started backing away. This wasn't the response they had been expecting and in the second it took for the two guys to look at one another, I had dived forward and caught the guy with the gun round the middle, tackling him to the floor.

I punched him twice before he had hit the floor and kicked out the other guy standing over the unconscious Travis. I slammed the guy's head off the floor and he slumped back from my grasp, out cold. The other guy who had just fell recovered quickly and jumped on top of me. I grabbed his shoulder and chucked him off, sealing the move with a kick to the head. Blood slid down his face, but he too was knocked out.

Travis let out a low groan. His breathing was better. I helped him sit up slowly. He looked around, apparently confused until he realised what had happened.

"I'm sorry, I just went off, I didn't know…." He started rambling. I held up my hand to silence him and smiled as I placed his arm around my shoulders and heaved him up.

"Let's just go get this plane."

He nodded and sighed with relief as he saw the two guys unconscious on the floor.

"You saved my ass." He said.

"Again."


	5. Mariana

I'm really, really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been working like crazy and I've had a hard two weeks. I hope it was worth the wait. Thank you to all who reviewed and please keep telling me what you think! P

**Chapter Five - Mariana**

"Beck! Beck! Wake up! We're here!" I woke up as Travis tried to scrabble his way across me.

"Hey. What you doing? Sit down, the plane is going to land." I said tiredly.

"I know, but look." Travis pointed passed me as I pushed him back ino his seat. I looked out the window to my right and the air left my lungs. There it was. The beauty of Brazil captured in an aeroplane window. It was late evening and the sky split dramatically into shades of red and purple. There were acres of fresh green trees and the glittering, clear, meandering river flowing slowly through it all.

"Wow, Travis. I didn't think you'd appreciate a nice view."

"View? What you talking about? Just look at those legs!"

My head turned back round again and just beside the window was a raven-haired air hostess bending to wrap a blanket round an old man. I shook my head and slapped his head lightly. He started laughing.

"You're such a horny little kid."

"And _you're_ such an old man! Nice view! What, are you fifty?"

I was not fifty! I wasn't even thirty five! I swallowed and my eyebrows drew together. I was still young, wasn't I? Wasn't I!

I knew I had him anxious inside, debating if he was still cool. Ha ha! I yawned loudly and clipped on my seatbelt feeling the plane dip slightly. I shifted my ass in my seat. It was going numb. The plane journey had been long and boring. Beck had slept most of the way and I ended up building a fort with the mashed potatoes we got at dinner. Well, they say they're mashed potatoes, but I swear it was like playing with semi-dried cement. I had been on so many planes that the landings and take-offs never bothered me now. I glanced down at Beck's hands. Knuckles white and fingers tensed as he gripped the arms of the seat. Could it be that Mr Beck had a weakness? This opportunity was too good to miss.

"Something's wrong." I stated.

"What? What do you mean?" He demanded. I stiffled my laugh and played along.

"I just saw that air hostess whisper frantically to the pilot. See, right through there." I pointed to the door where the pilot was. "We're dropping too. Way to fast." I started jerking my seat.

"What's wrong?" A wide-eyed Beck shrieked. I shook my head sadly and shrugged.

I looked out the window and twisted back to face him quickly. I stared hard at him, water collecting in my eyes as I resisted blinking. Of course this all added to the terrified vibe I was sending out as Beck misunderstood it for actual tears.

"What's wrong?" He whispered again. He didn't even notice that everyone else on the plane was sleeping or talking quietly. I guess he was just in such a panic. His face was a picture! It was at least five shades paler than normal and a vein repeatedly pounded in his forehead.

"The wing...Part of it...Part of it just fell off!" He leaned across me, his massive shoulder pinning my chest to the seat.

"I don't see anything!" He squeaked.

I couldn't hold it. It was erupting. I could feel it surfacing. Laughter roared from my mouth. My chest and tummy hurt like hell, but I couldn't stop. Beck first thought I was hysterical, but then like a growing flame, redness spread up from his neck and flooded his cheeks.

"This is your pilot speaking. We will be landing very soon. Everything appears to be normal and the local time is now eight nineteen pm. We hope you enjoyed your flight with us and wish you a pleasant stay in Brazil. Thank you."

"I'm actually going to kill you." Beck growled quietly. I was paralysed with laughter. My whole body was shaking.

"Death is too good a punishment in fact." He leaned into my ear and squeezed my knee in a killer grip. My giggles died away almost instantly.

"You're going to wish I had killed you by the tme I'm finished."

I swallowed and glanced at him out the corner of my eye. The pain in my knee was agony, but still he held on. It was a joke! Surely he would laugh it off? I mean, come on! Then it hit me. If it was one thing that Beck lacked, it was a sense of humour. Oh God...I was done for.

I was excited to see them. Travis and Beck. It hadn't been very long since they had left Brazil, but still Travis and I had known each other for months and ever since Beck had left I had felt strangely hollow inside. My town had worked together at an alarming rate and I even had my own bar built again. The people had set up little stalls and had began trading with nearby towns and cities. People started fishing and hunting. Everything was thriving and everyone seemed content.

I couldn't believe it when I had received a call from Beck saying he was at the airport with Travis. It was pleasant suprise! I drove as fast I could to greet them and bring them back to my town, but as I climbed into my jeep I realised that something bad must have happened to make them both come back so fast.

"Mariana." Beck smiled and kissed my cheek. He looked good. He smelled like cinnamon and his shirt rippled over his muscular frame. I blushed slightly. I was so happy to see him. It took me by suprise how much I had missed him. I tucked my tousled black hair behind my ears and smiled.

"Where is Travis?" I asked. Beck turned his head.

"Oh, he'll be coming soon."

I frowned. There, weaving between the crowds of people a young man, bag hung around his shoulders and panting frantically.

"I made him carry everything." Beck explained with a grin and took my elbow in a gentle grasp, leading me towards the exit.

"Should we not help him?"

"Nah. He'll be fine."

I looked back and watched as Travis - red faced and exhausted gave Beck the finger.

"Move Travis" Beck yelled, not even turning round. I laughed softly. Welcome home boys.


	6. Travis' past revealed

**sarahofearth:** Lol. Thanks a lot for your review. Yeah, I think Mariana and Beck are going to get closer. Hee hee. Poor Travis though. He's going to be in some trouble before things look up for him. Please keep reviewing. I love hearing from you. **CharlieLOVER: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I hope chapter six lives up to expectations! **warrior of the shadow: **Totally agree with you. Beck does need a sense of humour. Hmm, maybe Travis will start rubbing off on him? Yeah, Billy is bound to follow! **Amy: **Sorry, I took so long to update, but here ya go! **LilPKLoser: **I won't stop if you keep reviewing. Heh heh!

Here you go, chapter six. I hope you like it!

**Chapter Six – Travis' Past Revealed**

"I love you guys!" Travis cried, hugging mid-air and sending his beer splattering on the floor.

"He is drunk?" I asked, raising my eyebrow suspiciously. Beck nodded.

"Not only is he drunk, he is drunk _and _hyper. He's almost impossible."

I laughed and sipped my own drink, leaning towards Beck, I smiled my most seducing smile.

"Are you drunk?"

Beck only smiled at me and gulped down his beer, shaking his head.

"It takes more than a handful of beers to get me drunk, unlike Jungle boy here."

Travis dived over the couch giggling.

"Santa Claus doesn't give any breaks!" He yelled folding into fits of laughter. He fell onto Beck's shoulder.

"What is he talking about?"

"I think he's mocking me."

Travis then leaped to his feet and tried to moonwalk. He tripped and fell onto his ass on the floor, gasping for breath as he laughed once again. I found myself laughing too. Travis looked so young and cute and happy. I glanced at Beck and noticed him watching Travis almost warily. My tummy did a little backflip as I concluded that Beck, this big, tough man, felt a brotherly protection over Travis. His eyes were full of friendship and concern as he watched the younger man test his own reflex with an empty beer bottle. It was just so ironic that just a few weeks ago this same man was chasing Travis all over the jungle and now here he was looking out for him.

"Come on. It's time for you to go to bed. You've had enough to drink."

Travis shook his head and his face scowled.

"No." He said simply, like the way a five year old would refuse. Beck sighed loudly and stood up, hands on hips.

"Bed Travis. You're drunk."

"You're no fun. Lighten up, man." He stood up wobbling slightly. Beck went to take his wrist, but he whipped it away stepping backward to balance himself.

"I'm not finished drinking." Moaned Travis and finished the rest of his beer.

"Yes, you are. Now, bed." Ordered Beck, stepping closer. Travis stumbled forward, but he was steadied by his friend. Beck placed his hand on Travis' neck and on his lower back to keep his balance, but at his very touch the relaxed atmosphere was suddenly shredded and replaced by a sudden chill.

He was going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow and it was his own entire fault. He tipped forward and I grabbed him. Then, when he straightened I placed my hand on his neck. As soon as I touched his neck his whole skin seemed to shudder. His eyes widened instantly and his breathing quickened. I was so shocked didn't even remove my hand. Travis simply froze and I stole a quick glance at Mariana, completely confused and mystified.

As soon as he touched my neck, my brain went into overdrive. Childhood memories I'd tried so hard to suppress, surfaced and my past pain enveloped me mercilessly. My father used to grab me by the scruff of the neck and drag me along the ground. It had happened every time he had been drinking, which was a lot. He would come home furious at something or other and just take out all his anger and rage on me. I could feel tears splashing down onto my cheeks as I remembered each and every incident of abuse and torture. Every muscle in my body was tense and then suddenly I lost it. It was a mixture of alcohol and bad memories and my gradual emotional breakdown, but all my pain radiated through me, turning into blazing white fury and as Beck was standing beside me, just like a dog with rabies, my eyes locked on him and he became my target.

I pulled my hand away like I had been burned when I saw the first tear fall from Travis' eyes. I didn't even have a second to collect my thoughts before Travis whipped round to face me and barrelled straight into me. I wasn't expecting the sudden, unexplainable attack and I fell to the floor on my back. Travis was on top of me, throwing his fists back and punching my face repeatedly. I tried to grab his hands, but he was too fast and I was still in utter shock.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" He screamed over and over. I grabbed round his torso and threw him off of me, skidding along the floor. Then in a millisecond I straddled him and had his wrists pinned above his head.

"Travis! Stop it!" I yelled as he struggled to get free. What the hell happened to make him lose it? Why was he so spooked when I touched his neck?

"Nooo! You're not going to hurt me anymore. No! You're not my dad! I hate you! I hate you!"

Oh God. He thought I was Billy? It suddenly clicked. Billy must have grabbed him by the neck before…. I felt sick. This man had abused his own son. Billy was always violent and short-tempered, but towards his own son? No wonder Travis had left school and ran away as soon as he could.

"Travis! It's Beck. Shh. It's me, it's Beck." I tried to quieten him down, but the tears still fell from his eyes and he was still kicking his legs and he still tried to wrestle with his arms.

"Let me go!" He sobbed suddenly. "Let me go."

His pleads were like a cold blade in my gut. What Travis must have went through. I felt hatred so powerful towards Billy. At once Travis fell limp in my grasp and his struggles stopped. I waited a couple of moments before I got off him. He just lay on the floor, a broken corpse. It was devastating to witness and I heard Mariana sniffing on the couch she was paralysed on.

I helped him to his feet and practically carried him into a bedroom. I waited until he fell asleep, whispering soothing words into his ear and tucking the sheets around him. I didn't know what else to do, but it did seem to calm him. He lay on his side, hands resting beside his head. I watched his chest rise steadily – I was worried in case he took a panic attack. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully. I got to my feet, ruffled his hair gently and left him dreaming. As soon as I closed the door to his room, Mariana rushed up to me.

"How is he? What happened?" Her eyes were glazed with fresh tears.

"He's fine now." I reassured her pulling her back to the sofa.

"What happened to make him want to fight you like that?"

I sighed and dropped into a seat. I told her what I thought Billy did to Travis when he was younger and how he was capable of doing it. I told her everything I had worked out from little emotional outbursts Travis had let escape. I realised just how awful his childhood must have been.

"Bastard." Mariana whispered furiously.

"Exactly what I thought."

She leaned towards me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"All those horrible memories." She sobbed into my arm. I immediately wrapped it around her, startled by her openness of emotion. She must care deeply for Travis, I thought. They had been friends and after everything they went through, obviously a bond had been built. I held her close, relishing in the comfort I was finding through her touch. I looked down at her and my heart pounded faster. I stared at her and for the first time andI realised I had never met anyone like her. She was so caring and gentle, yet fierce and strong.

"Don't cry Mariana. He'll get through this." I kissed the top of her head and she looked up at me with those big, brown eyes.

"I want to be there for him. I want to help him, Beck." Her eyes darted into each of my eyes. I could feel her warm breath on my cheek.

"So do I. So do I." I whispered. I blinked back my own tears and then shut my eyes touching her lips with mine. They were so soft and her bottom lip trembled with emotion. I kissed it softly and then suddenly I was kissing her cheeks and nose and closed eyes. I moved back down her features to her lips once more and she kissed me back, softly at first and then a wave of powerful need for affection and comfort swept both of us away and I was lost kissing her. Kissing her and never stopping till the last tear fell from her eye and she rested against my chest, asleep and lost to the nightmares of Travis' past.


	7. The Morning After

**CharlieLOVER** – Thank you very much. I'm really glad you like this story. I appreciate all your reviews. **Sarahofearth** – Lol. Thanks for the official chapter title! You are like the best reviewer ever! Let me know what you think of the next chapter! Hee hee. **Amy** – I loved the whole Beck and Travis relationship in the movie and I really wanted to make them like brotherly close. Thanks for your review. **warrior of** **the shadow** – Yeah, Beck is so gonna' kick ass! Ha ha!

Thank you for taking the time to read and review my fanfic. My computer had a lot of problems and I know I took like –forever- to update, but here it is…..finally!

**Chapter Seven – The Morning After**

"Billy, they got away." The man sighed and looked up into the dark, glowering eyes of his boss. "I'm sorry." He offered quietly, running a hand shakily through his hair. "Mr Beck – he, uh, Billy, he took both of us by surprise and…"

"Silence!" Billy yelled angrily, pushing up his sleeves of his crumpled beige jumper. "I ordered you to bring back my kid. Do you see him here? Do you!" He spat. He grabbed the man's shirt, hauling him towards him. His voice dropped to a dangerous whisper. He spoke right beside the man's ear, his breath chilling his bones.

"Now, your physical condition leaving this house will rest on your answer to my question." He paused slightly, letting the trapped man sweat in his grasp. "Did you find out where they went?"

"Yes." The man tried to maintain his cool, maintain his low,collected tone, but it cracked with his response. He licked his dry lips and tried in vain to stop the tremble of his hands. "Brazil."

After a few tense moments, Billy released him and the breath the man had subconsciously been holding, blew passed his lips.

"Pack a bag." Billy poured a glass of red, Spanish wine. "We're leaving for Brazil tonight."

"But, sir…" The man began, stepping closer. He was cut off abruptly by a sharp, stinging backhand.

"Just do it." And with that Billy slithered out of the room, his wine swirling in the crystal glass. His lips were pressed into a thin line and a frown scarred his features. Travis would be back home where he belonged and Billy was not afraid to take any risk in doing so.

My eyes opened slowly and I turned my head to the right, blinking rapidly to clear the sleepy haze. I knew my hair would be sticking up in all directions, my t-shirt was wrinkled and stretched around the neck. I yawned and as my vision sharpened I noticed Beck sitting beside the bed. His concerned face morphed into a warm smile. I groaned and turned my face back into the pillow. My head was absolutely killing me and the events of last night were flooding my brain, drowning it in memories I really didn't even want to believe.

I remembered being an ass and dancing about everywhere, remembered spilling about five bottles of beer and holy shit! Oh crap, oh crap! I remembered attacking Beck. I cursed silently in my head in every language I knew – which only happened to be two, and automatically tightened my hands into fists. Please let it have been some bad, bad nightmare. I looked at Beck again and his smile told me it was all real. _All of it_.

I could feel my face burning in humiliation. What the hell was I thinking! I had to get out of the house and fast. I needed out. Away from these smothering memories, away from Beck's smile, just away. Oh God, what would Marianna think now! Beck was going to be all weird and who could blame him? I'm screwed. Everything is screwed.

I jumped to my feet, my elbows cracking loudly as I jumped from lying on my front. I tried to turn around on the bed and leap for the door, but I got tangled in the sheets and fell back down. I kicked frantically to get free, noticing my chest was tightening. Oh man, I needed fresh air. I needed out of here! I couldn't breath. I was panicking and the pain in my head had multiplied. There was a pressure behind my eyes and my ears squeaked.

"Travis! Travis! Calm down!" Beck pushed his hands down on the sheets on each side of my body, pinning me to the bed. I couldn't look at him. I just needed to get away from him.

"Breathe. Come on Travis. In and out." He kept repeating that same sentence getting gradually quieter. I stopped struggling and focused on my breathing. After a while the pain in my chest eased and I could feel the air inside me again. I felt Beck's hand on my cheek.

"You ok?"

I nodded, averting his gaze. I was so frustrated. Couldn't he see I just wanted away from him. I was already humiliated. I was trying not to embarrass him anymore. I never noticed how interesting my hands were. Oh, look there was that scar I got when I feel off my bike trying to attempt a 360 degree jump. Stupid. Hey, look how short my finger nails are, I've bitten them down to the quick. Hey! Get off me!

Beck held my chin between his thumb and index finger.

"Look at me."

I glared at him. Leave me alone.

"What?" I demanded moodily. Yes, I'm fine. Yes, I lost it last night and no, no Beck I really do not want to talk about it.

"So, you went a little crazy last night, huh?" I looked away, but he tilted my chin back up to look at his face. I tried to pull my head back, but he had a firm, but gentle grasp.

"It didn't take a genius to work out that it was when I touched your neck."

"Look, I have a thing about people touching my neck, ok? I was drunk. I'm sorry." I said dismissively.

"Nuh uh, Travis. You're not getting off that easy. I know it has to do with your father."

My whole body flinched. I cringed, what a baby. Beck dropped his hand to my shoulder.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but I really think you should."

I clenched my jaw and looked at my hands again.

"Travis, as much as I hate to admit it, I'm stuck with you now." He squeezed my shoulder and smiled to show he was just messing with me. I just looked blankly at him.

"We're stuck together and that means we need to work on this communication thing. If something's bothering you, I need you to talk to me. I'll help."

I stared at him for a while. Were Beck and I actually getting along? Were we actually laying the foundations of a friendship? I suddenly was enveloped in a complete state of loneliness. My father was trying to hunt me down like some animal, my mom was dead, I had no family. I only had Beck now. The only 'family' I had was a complete stranger who was hired not even a month ago to track me down and drag me home. I could feel the tears bubbling behind my eyes. I was a grown man, why the hell couldn't I stop those damn tears? I swiped at my face violently and swallowed, suppressing the emotion.

I saw that look, that look that meantTravis was shutting me out again. He was building up that wall rapidly, locking out any emotion. The wall didn't go up fast enough as one stray tear slid down his check. He looked up at me with sad eyes and a trembling lip.

"I'm such an idiot." He muttered. The next thing I know, I have Travis in a bruising hug. I rested my head on his shoulder and tightened my hold around him. We stayed like that for a long minute. For all my life nothing had affected me. I was invincible. I was indestructible. I was Beck. Now, I was hugging this kid who had somehow managed to worm his way in, disabling the shields I had constructed all my life and release this softer, sensitive man. I knew deep down I cared for him. I couldn't explain why, but I had acquired a protective streak and I realised I was Travis' only hope. He needed me now and for once I was going to be the only one in his life who wouldn't abandon him. I wasn't going to let his past haunt him alone. We were family now and family stuck together.

"Beck. I need to breathe now." I released him at once, my face full of worry. He looked at me expressionless for a moment and then suddenly he collapsed in laughter. I watched him in a daze, but then a smile spread across my face. Travis understood how surreal the situation was and how I had just openly hugged him. Hell, that made me giggle like a little school girl. I laughed softly as Travis fell onto his back, gasping for air.

"Beck…" He tried to speak through his fits of giggles. I shook my head, submitting to the laughter.

After a while, we stopped and only the odd grunt killed the silence. Travis sat hugging his knees on the bed, smiling ridiculously. I ruffled his hair and shook my head again.

"Beck, man." I raised one eyebrow. "Thanks." He looked at me in the eye. He wasn't quite ready to talk about Billy, but that was ok, because now we understood each other. Travis trusted the fact that I would be there to listen to him and I trusted him to know when he was ready to talk. Iopened my mouthto gotease him about his hair, when Marianna burst through the door, gasping for breath and her eyes wide with anxiety.

"Beck…" She panted frantically. "Billy…He's just arrived….In town.. God, Travis."


	8. Losing Him

Sob. Sob. I can only apologise. I know it's been –forever- since I last updated, but I promise I will finish this. I've had so much on lately, but I'm going to try make time to write. That's the plan anyway. XP

**Chapter Eight – Losing Him**

Travis leaped up from the bed and nearly made it out of the room, but I grabbed his collar and hauled him back.

"Calm down. Right now." I still clung to his shirt, not trusting him to stay.

"Beck…" Marianna whispered.

"Don't panic. Sit down. We'll sort this." I took hold of Travis' elbow and lead him to the bed, where he sat and immediately dropped his head in his hands. Marianna sat on a chair, her fingers skipping over her legs.

"We'll sort this." I repeated. A plan was already forming in my mind. I knew how Billy worked; I had worked with him for a long time after all. He attacked peoples' weaknesses. My weaknesses were Travis and Marianna. He would go after them – either Marianna and ransom her for his son, or go for Travis directly. I took a deep breath. We'd have to leave this place. We were cornered – so far away from real civilisation. I couldn't leave Marianna behind, it would be too dangerous, but how could I just tell her to leave her home and come with us? We wouldn't even know where we'd go and Billy had proved that he would follow wherever we went. I suddenly felt so stupid coming to Brazil. How could I have put Marianna in such danger? My chin dropped to my chest.

"I have to go to him, alone." Travis stated quietly, his eyes void of any emotion.

"Are you crazy?" I demanded.

He looked up at me, staring directly in my eyes. He had figured out what I had been thinking - we were a threat to Marianna and her home and the only way to get out of it was to give himself up.

"I have to. You know it's the only way."

"There are always choices. Option A. Option B."

Travis smiled weakly and dropped his gaze to the floor once more.

"I say we take 'em." Marianna said, standing, a new sense of confidence evident in her presence and tone.

"Are you crazy?" Travis and I both yelped at her.

"No. Beck, we did it before with 'Atcher."

I swallowed and stared at her. A groan left Travis lips.

"I know that look. You're thinking. Marianna give him a painkiller."

An eyebrow rose as I glared at Travis.

"Shut up."

I ran through the list of options we had and Marianna's suggestion seemed to make the most sense. If we stopped them, then Travis, Marianna and I were all free from Billy's wrath.

"I don't like guns." I complained.

"We're taking them out!" Travis asked exasperated. Marianna placed a hand on both our shoulders.

"We're taking them out."

It was late evening when everything had been planned out. We had decided to remain in Marianna's bar, the only shelter we had. I had no doubt Billy knew where we were. There was a cool breeze that made the 'Closed' sign sway gently and knock against the wood of the bar opening.

"I think we should have a drink." Travis said nervously. "Marianna, a shot of….whatever the hell that stuff is." He pointed to bottle of golden-bronze liquid.

"Travis." She warned, running fingers through her thick shiny locks.

"What? I just think some Jack Daniels could possibly stop me from peeing my pants and crying myself into a coma."

I shook my head and tightened my hold on my gun. Glancing at my watch, I swallowed, sensing that they were coming.

"Get ready. You two know what you need to do. Keep behind me always and any chance you get knock out some guys, but, Travis, don't be a hero."

He laughed a little. "I'll keep your ass safe, Beck, don't you worry, I'll watch your back."

"Oh, that's reassuring." I muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"No, seriously, what did you say?"

I rolled my eyes and knew Travis could start an argument in an empty house. I was about to answer back anyway, just to keep up the banter, keep the nerves from making hands tremble, when the sound of jeeps speeding along the grit and dirt, screeched to a halt.

"We can do this." I said, but my voice sounded quieter and weaker than I wanted it to.

"We'll make it home for Christmas." Travis whispered and ducked out of sight. Marianna hid behind the bar and I tucked myself out of view beside the front door. Rough voices were heard, slamming of doors and cocking of guns. I inhaled deeply and watched the back of a guy's head as he sauntered through the bar. The place was silent and a puzzled look dawned on his face as he scratched his big, melon head. His guard was down, now or never.

I hit him on the back of the head with the gun just as four other men burst through the door. My guy fell to the ground with a sickening thud and I dropped to the floor, dodging the trail of bullets. Marianna jumped up with a scream and bullets fired from her gun. One guy went down, bullet embedded in his shoulder. Travis threw himself across the ground and tackled a man to the floor with him. He straddled him and bet him senseless. I shot the last two, just as reinforcement came through. Another three men and then I heard the banging of the back door. God, there were more men trying to get in the back. I felt a wave of dread and foolishness that we ever held the hope of beating them.

"Travis, Mariana! The back door!"

"On it!" Travis left the unconscious man and bolted through the back room. One of the men reached over the bar and grabbed Marianna by her hair. She let out a holler of pain as she was mercilessly pulled over the counter. He backhanded her and she rocked back on her heels, but recovered quick enough to give a swift kick to his groin, where he fell to his knees, heaving. I punched another man hard on the face and kicked the other in the stomach. I needed to help Travis, who knew how many were in the back. I heard guns been fired as I hit both men across the head with a chair. They went down cold. There were bodies of men scattered over the bar, some groaning, wriggling around like worms in rain, others completely knocked out, bloodlines trickling down from their heads.

"Travis!" I clamoured. I dived into the back and saw one man on top of him, beating his head with his fists. Two other men were either dead or badly injured, but I could only concentrate on helping Travis.

Grabbing the man's shoulder and jerking him off the kid, I flung myself over Travis as the enemy grabbed a gun. I shut my eyes, expecting to meet death, when a lone shot went off, but not from the man, from Marianna. She had saved us both.

"They've gone. The men in the bar crawled back to the jeeps. They are leaving Beck."

"We did it!" Travis cried, but there was something deep down that told me that it had been too easy. No way would Billy just finish it there. I climbed to my feet and pulled Travis up too.

"We did it!" He yelled again. Marianna went back to the bar and sat on a stool, overcome with the adrenaline rush and nerves. She leaned heavily on the counter and dabbed at a cut on her forehead.

"Now can we have a Jack Daniels?" Travis panted, his hands trembling and blood running down his forearm and cheek.

"Is it over? Really over?" I wondered aloud. I couldn't believe it. I just had a sinking feeling.

"It's over." Travis slapped my back and grinned. "I knew you could do it. You saved me, Beck."

I blinked at him and smiled warmly. "Let's get those drinks."

"I'll just get rid of these." He jerked his thumb behind him and indicated the bodies.

"I'll go check Marianna and come back and help you."

Heading through the bar, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"Are you ok?"

"Beck." She gripped on to my arms. "It just happened so fast. I feel so tired."

"I know, but we're safe now. We're safe." I closed my eyes for a minute or two, feeling comfort in the embrace, when my senses picked up a gasp and the shutting of the back door. I figured it was Travis moving the guys, but instantly adrenaline pumped through me again and I reached for the gun. Walking slowly I pulled back a stray piece of cloth hanging over the back room. There, my blood ran ice cold in my veins.

"Travis?" My voice squeaked and my throat went dry. "Travis?" The room was silent and my eyes noticed a fresh pool of blood at my feet.

"Travis!" A bloodcurdling roar escaped my mouth. I then realised there were only two bodies in the room.

"Oh, God." I cursed and dropped my gun in utter despair. They had taken him. In the last second, Billy had Travis back. 'You saved me, Beck' swirled in my head and I swallowed down bile, I had just condemned him to death. I had lost Travis. I fell to my knees, feeling the complete effects of failure and loss. They'd taken him and my promise to keep Travis safe was broken, just like my very soul. It was over and I had failed the one person who had needed me most.


	9. Thicker Than Blood

Thanks to your kind reviews I was inspired to write more! Ha ha. I hope this makes up for the long wait for Chapter Eight. **Sarahofearth** – Love hearing from you, girl! Thanks. To everyone else who reviewed, thanks so much, it makes me feel real happy people like this story and now I have an idea how it will end, so that will make me write faster! XP

**Chapter Nine – Thicker Than Blood**

I woke up as my hip thudded off something hard. My head was thumping so much, I thought it would burst. The pain was making it hard for me to concentrate. I was being thrown around in the back of a jeep it seemed. I made a move to catch myself and quickly realised my hands were bound behind my back. My wrists were raw and bloody where the plastic restraints rubbed at the skin. My shoes were gone and only dirty white socks covered my feet. I felt something warm trickle down past my ear and knew it was blood. So, that's where the pain came from. The car sped over a bump and my whole body lifted off the trunk floor and slammed back down, painfully. I gritted my teeth and tried to recall what had happened. I remember talking to Beck and then he went to see Marianna and then…..nothing. Maybe one of the men I had knocked out wasn't as unconscious as I thought. My arms were sore from the angle they were tied at. Beck? Where are you?

After five minutes or so, the car halted and I slid up to the top of the trunk, my cheek smacking against the car. I could feel another bruise surfacing. Ouch. Since when I had awoken up, I had been in a daze – probably from being hit in the head, but it had felt like I had been in a dream. A dream, with painful joints and cuts, but I had convinced myself Beck was on his way, there was no need to be frightened. The door opened and the moonlight streamed in the jeep. That was when I decided to snap out of my dream. My teeth began chattering. My legs felt weak and right then I knew I had a heart, because it rattled against my rib cage in a violent temper.

"Got him. Need backup." The man's low voice panted and I took some victory at the fact that he was injured. Even in _my_ injured, terrified state, I knew my only means of escape was to take my chance now, before the others arrived. I bit my bottom lip to stop my teeth from rattling and with a flip to my feet I threw myself into the man at the back jeep doors. We both hit the ground, with a yelp from me. I heard him curse beneath me and before my brain could catch up with reality; my legs were carrying me towards some trees. Stones and stray pebbles cut at the soft skin of my feet and only when I tasted blood in my mouth did I quit biting my lip. With a quick look over my shoulder and a rushed intake of breath, I saw the man just get to his feet. I turned to look back, when I crashed completely into something…..someone.

I feel on my ass and looked up with mad panic in my eyes. He towered over me, he must have been at least seven foot tall and build like a tank. He made Beck look like a terrier. This man was like the Great Dane of the dog world. I crawled backwards and nearly made it to my feet, before one of his great paws grabbed around my throat and lifted me clean off my feet. I dangled there for second, until his cruel, malicious laugh reached my ears and the idea of death looming so close made me lose control. I thrashed about in his hold until he shook me, making my head snap against my back. Sickness formed in my stomach and rose to my throat.

"Daddy wants to see you and I expect a spanking." Taunted the giant and he laughed again, leaving it echoing into the night. I dry sob left Travis, but he refused to break down in front of this moron and so submitted into the darkness of his mind as the man slung him over his shoulder and marched towards the building, deep in the trees. Travis squeezed his eyes shut as the pain in his arms rocketed, but with one last glint of hope he looked up to the moon and prayed for his friend. Beck, help me….

I rested my head against the window and stared up at the moon. Where the hell would he take him? I felt useless and worthless and I knew Travis needed me. The hairs on my arms stood up and I felt a wave of cold dread wash over me. I've failed him, I thought miserably.

"Beck!" Marianna jogged in through the door, wisps of hair curling round her face. We had both agreed that it would be safer for Marianna to ask around town if anyone had seen where a bunch of jeeps had driven off to, as she was well known, than some stranger which might arouse some suspicion in the locals.

"They headed towards the trees just outside town and one of the men in town said he saw a young man unconscious tied up in one jeep. It must be Travis."

"It is." I stood up and picked up yet another gun lying on the bar counter. "You stay here. I'm going alone. I'm not risking anyone else."

"No."

"No!" I was not in the mood for negotiation.

"I know this place better than you do. I can drive you. I know of an old factory 'Atcher used to keep equipment for mining. They might have taken Travis there."

I licked my lips and shook my head. "Ok, ok, but Marianna first sign of trouble and you get out of there, no questions asked. I mean it, I don't know what I'd do if…." My voice shut off as emotion clutched round my vocals. Moisture built up behind my eyes. Marianna ran over to me and kissed me softly.

"We can get him back, Beck. You can." She smiled slightly and hugged me fiercely. I held her tightly and inhaled her sweet, vanilla scent. I drew strength and hope from her and with a renowned sense of purpose pulled away, ready to face whatever horrors awaited us. I would save him.

Travis was dropped to the floor, his tail bone cracking off the cold ground.

"Oh man." He groaned. The coldness seeped in through his feet and through his dusty, ripped jeans. Goose pimples spread up his arms and he shuddered involuntarily. The giant pulled him to his feet by his t-shirt and pushed him through a door. It was dark inside and he squinted to make out the figure at the back of the room. His heart stopped dead in his chest and he suddenly felt like he had just stepped out of his body and time was frozen and he was watching this like it was on television. Travis' teeth started chattering again. Out of the shadows stepped two large men, their arms folded over their bulging pecs, trying to look even more menacing. It wasn't the wrestler-wannabes that Travis feared it was the man in the middle, who sauntered into view.

"How's my little boy?" Billy drawled and it took all Travis had to stay on his feet. "Not feel like talking? That's not like you." Billy chuckled and the two men that flanked him stepped towards Travis, grabbing a shoulder each and forcing him to his knees.

Billy grinned as he approached his son. "Look at the bother you've put me through, you and your new friend. I just wanted to have a chat with you, close the distance between father and son, but no, you had to make even that difficult." He backhanded Travis and the young man could feel blood in his mouth. He glared up at his father with dark eyes.

"Don't give me that look, now. You know it gets you nowhere." One of the men whacked his elbow between Travis shoulder blades.

"You either come home with me right now and stop all this nonsense, or we beat you into a bloody pulp and drag your sorry ass back to LA. I know which one I would prefer."

Travis laughed softly and shook his head. "Scary dad, real scary. It's not like I'm not used to being beaten up now is it?"

Billy bared his teeth and Travis was punched square on the jaw by one of the bodyguards. He moved his jaw around and ran his tongue over all his teeth, checking they were all still in place.

"Travis, Travis. Why do you always complicate things? That mouth of yours has got you into trouble before and I expect it won't do you much good right now."

"I wonder who I got that bad habit off of?"

"I wonder indeed. Take him down stairs and see if you can change his mind." Billy disappeared back into the darkness as Travis was dragged away.

"You're supposed to be my father, you sick son of a bitch!" He yelled angrily, but with a kick to the abdomen, he was silenced and left winded. He shut his eyes and let himself be dragged down. It was just a dream, just a really bad nightmare and any minute now he'd wake up and find Marianna smiling down at him and Beck eating his breakfast. He opened his eyes and felt them fill up as his little vision was shattered by the growing darkness and mist outside the windows and the painful grip on his arms. No one was coming to save him. He was alone once more, just like all those years ago with nothing but the bullying and beatings of his father to look forward too. A little tear trickled down Travis' cheek as the boy was thrown off a wall and lay like a broken soldier on the remains of a battlefield. He just lay motionless as the first attack came and the familiar feeling of pain welcomed him with open, malevolent arms.


	10. Beaten, Bloody and Bruised

Hey hey! Man, I write at the strangest times – it's like half an hour before I need to be in school….I'm so going to be late. Lol. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and do not worry Sarah, I'm sure Billy will get what's coming to him! Ha ha! Poor Travis, I know, but who doesn't like a hott guy all beaten and bruised and restrained! XP I'm sure Beck will be there to save the day! Read on troops!

**Chapter Ten – Knight in Shining Armour**

"Mariana, you stay here and wait in the jeep. If you see _anything_, drive." Beck gave her a stern look, but then his features softened as he stepped out the car door. With one foot outside he leaned across and kissed his girl.

"Be careful and bring Travis home." Mariana whispered. He smiled and shut the door quietly. Running for the cover of the trees, he dived deep in them and loaded his gun. God, he hated guns.

I yelped in pain as another boot was prodded into my ribs. I was on the ground, curled into a ball to try and protect my internal organs and other things….

"What did you do to piss your old man off, kid?" One of the thugs laughed as he lifted me half off the ground by my hair.

"Slept with your mom." I gasped, clutching my stomach. I was rewarded with a nice punch to the side of the head. I had lost all sense of time and my vision was blurry with unshed tears and way too many hits to the brain. All I could see was my bloody hands and the grey, damp ground. My knees were painfully sore and bruised, my back ached, blood dripped from my head and nose, my lips were cracked and bitten clean through and my head pounded like the worst migraine imaginable.

"You little shit." He smacked me again and threw me back to the ground. I was lifted off my feet and pinned to the wall by my throat. My head lolled to the side, I was quickly surrendering to a dark pit of unconsciousness. I had lost a lot of blood, I hadn't eaten in days and I was getting beat senseless. I tried to fight back, but Hoddit and Doddit had studied the fine art of causing as much pain as possible in the shortest amount of time.

I never heard the door open, but a cold draught crept up my back as I slumped back to the ground. Then my spider sense tingled and I knew _he_ was here. I shuddered and forced the bile that had ridden up in my throat back down. I blinked and felt my hands slip off my legs to lie along side them on the floor. Then Billy was in front of me, smiling lovingly four inches from my face. He ruffled my hair, sticky with blood.

"How's my boy doing?"

"Never better." I mumbled. My eyes drooped, but my father started slapping me gently on the cheek.

"Nuh uh, Travis. Stay awake. We're not finished here."

I glared at him and licked my lips, wincing as I felt them sting. Yeah Travis, concentrate on the miner injuries and force the fact that your ribs and collar bone could be broken out of your head. I could feel tears surfacing, coating my eyes. I was just so frustrated and angry. I hated him. I hated him with all my strength.

"…Hate you…." I coughed. I cried out in pain as the vibration rattled through my broken body.

My dad placed a hand on his heart and looked miserable.

"Son, that hurts." He stayed like that a moment and then suddenly his face was wiped clean from the melodramatics and a malicious, terrifying grin climbed its way towards his eyes. I inhaled a shaky breath.

"Why do you even want me?" I asked slowly and quietly. He grabbed my face in one hand and locked his eyes on mine. I admit, I quivered in fear and my hands trembled.

"You may forget you're my responsibility and your antics are bad for my business. One day you will work for me."

"Never." I spat. He released me and I fell back to the wall, heavy with exhaustion and hunger. Then he braced a hand beside my head and leaned in close. I breathed heavily, but with a surge of determination and disgust I used all my might to lift an arm off the ground and pushed at his chest. I needed him away from me. My effort was in vain – he never even moved an inch.

"Oh, I forget little Travis needs his own personal space. Still getting those panic attacks?" He mocked and I felt his lips against my ear.

"You're coming home with daddy and no one is going to help you."

As soon as his words left his mouth, a screeching alarm hollered through the building. Billy stood up quickly with a frown.

"It's him. Move, move."

"Beck!" I gasped. He was here. He had come. I tried to push myself up, but one of the men shoved me to my side and bound my hands together and with a swift kick to the head, I was lost from reality.

"Crap!" I groaned as the alarm started going off. So much for my subtle entry. They knew I was here now, might as well make an entrance they wouldn't forget. I raced from the shadows and took down three guys in a matter of seconds. Tiles and walls chipped to the floor as bullets ripped into them. I grabbed one of the guys and twisted him into a headlock.

"Where is Travis?" I roared, pressing the gun to his temple. He struggled in my grasp and then I jammed the gun harder into his head.

"Basement." He mumbled and I let him go, but punched him out cold. I clenched my jaw. I needed to get to him fast, before they could arrange a plan of attack. I slid down some stairs, gun raised and eyes darting back and forth.

I was taken by surprise and grabbed from behind. I rammed my elbow into the guy's chest and grabbed round his neck, tossing him over my shoulder. He fell into a table and I watched it collapse under his weight. I exhaled loudly and ran down a dark corridor, stiff with concern and fear. I ran into another six guys and after a scuffle and dodge of bullets, I left a pool of bodies behind, still no further to my surrogate brother.

Half an hour of frantically searching rooms and beating up two hundred pound guys, I came to the last door. Deep on the bottom floor. This had to be it. I grabbed the handle and hurled all my weight into it. It cracked at the sides as my shoulder throbbed. I threw myself at it another three times before it finally gave way. There was no light in the room, but I could make out a body lying on the ground. The room was musky and smelt of blood. I felt sick. Racing to Travis' side, I knew instantly he was unconscious and not dead. A sigh of relief left my lips and I checked his pulse. Weak, but still beating. The kid was a fighter. In other situations, I dared not to have moved him in case of further damaging his already serious injuries, but the alarm still screamed through the halls and the whole factory was crawling with men and that snake, Billy Walker.

I lifted him into my arms gently and placed him over my shoulders. I would need to get out of here fast and get him to a hospital as soon as possible. I still held my gun in my right hand and my left hand was placed on Travis' lower back. I twirled round and felt my blood turn cold. There, in front of me was Billy himself, flanked by seven men all armed with guns.

"Going somewhere?" He drawled.


	11. Bullet Holes and Tears

Hey hey. **Thank you** guys for reviewing. It makes me **happy**. XD I'm really busy this month with work and school. Grr! I'll **try** update as much as possible. Thanks for waiting around for me and you are all very **patient**. I'm on a sugar high here and I've to write a dark, depressing chapter…..Here goes….Oh! I forgot to say, I'm gonna like indicate more clearly when I switch to a different character, just to make it easier to read! Hope you like it!

**Chapter Eleven – Bullet Holes and Tears**

Beck

A shudder rippled through my body and the hairs on my arms stood to attention. The gun in my hand began to shake slightly.

"Beck, Beck. Just dropping in to say hello were we?" Billy seethed. My jaw clenched. Travis moaned and shifted on my shoulder.

"There's my boy. Rise and shine, sunshine." Four men moved from Billy's side. Two of them grabbed Travis off me and held him up between them, the other two stood silently beside me.

"Hand it over." Billy ordered. I waited a second, trying to work out any sort of plan, but then one of the men punched Travis in the stomach. He cried out in pain.

"Hey!" I yelled. I turned around to glare at Billy and then after a moment of being locked in his deadly gaze, I lowered my gun and dropped it on the floor.

"Let's go have a chat." He smiled and turned around, walking into the darkness in the hall. The men holding Travis started to follow. I was grabbed by each arm and pushed forward. Travis turned his head over his shoulder to look at me. His face was coated in blood, but the scariest thing were his eyes – darkened with fear and lost hope. Shiny tears tracks worked down his cheeks. I couldn't smile, I couldn't give him a confident wink, all I could do was mirror his face. He dropped his head and sobbed silently.

We were taken into a large room. Travis was flung to the ground and left unguarded. I however had my two guys still hovering around me. It was only, Billy, Travis, me and three men left in the room.

"You two little shits have really pissed me off." Billy growled. He stood, unmoving with his hands clasped behind his back. He walked over to Travis still sprawled on the ground. Travis pushed himself on to his knees and climbed shakily to his feet. His hands were still bound, but he stood straight, looking his father in the eye as Billy approached. With each step Billy took, Travis winced like he was being punched. His legs began to tremble, his lower lip quivered, his skin paled, but he still did not look away.

"You've been a right pain." He stated, slapping his son. "I still wonder why I didn't just shove you in an adoption centre when that whore overdosed. After everything I have done for you, you betray me like this. You embarrass the family name and leave me to clean up your mess. Not anymore, you're coming home with me."

Travis growled and stepped towards his dad. Billy began laughing and held his arms out.

"Come on then. Hit me. Hit this old man." He chuckled and stood, a mocking expression painted on his face. Travis stepped closer, determination burning through him, but then just like someone kicking a sandcastle, he crumpled. He collapsed to his knees and dropped his head, in shame and grief. Billy laughed once more softly and ruffled Travis hair and bent down to kiss him on the forehead.

"You know your place."

I looked away, tears burning in my eyes in frustration and white hot fury. I couldn't believe anyone could treat another person like that. Leave them hollow with humiliation and despair. He was degrading and robbing Travis' pride bit by bit and I feared that Billy would go too far and Travis would be too lost for anyone to find again.

Billy Walker clapped his hands together and walked back over to me. He wetted his lips with his tongue and the two men beside me backed off. I didn't wait another second. With a roar I jumped on Billy and tackled him to the ground. I didn't care if I was shot or tortured to a vegetable. I needed to cause Billy pain. I needed my fist to connect with his smirking, conniving face. I punched and punched. Rage pumping in my ears; my heart thudding. All I could see was blood - blood flying from my knuckles, blood dancing in front of my eyes. Then, suddenly I was punching air and I felt myself falling backwards. I was being dragged away from that monster.

It took a minute for me to calm down and get my bearings. I wondered if I had been shot, but no, I was fine. Everything was working and pain free, except for my knuckles. I smiled at that pain though. After a second, I watched a blood soaked Billy climb to his feet.

"Kill him." He whispered darkly. "Slowly."

"Nooo!" Travis screamed and ran to my side. His father grabbed him and restrained him for a moment before one of the thugs started laying into him.

The other two advanced towards me. The adrenaline was still pumping round me. The anger was still ripe. I roared like an animal and swung at one of the men.

Travis

I was still weak from being beat up, but I struggled with every ounce of strength. The guy straddled me and had me pinned under him. I was nearly at the biting stage; I was so desperate to get to Beck. He was strong and knew how to take care of himself, but both these guys weighed two hundred and fifty pounds and were well over six foot. I bit the guy's arm and heard him scream in agony. He fell off of me, rolling about the floor. I scrambled to my feet and threw myself into the fight with Beck. He was being kicked and punched like he was just a sack of potatoes. I only lasted thirty seconds, before my guy dragged me away, kicking out my legs. The room was just one big mass of bloody bodies and cries of agony. I was trapped under the guys weight once more, the bounds round my wrists slicing into my already cut and bleeding wounds.

"Let him go! Let him go! It's me you want! Leave him alone!" I screamed to my father. He stood, motionless once more watching a now limp Beck getting laid into.

"Shut up, you idiot." He snarled, not looking away.

"Just leave him alone. Please!" I begged, tears falling from my eyes. "They're killing him."

Billy turned to me and marched over, swooping down. He grabbed a handful of hair and angled my head to look at Beck.

"Watch him die Travis. Your first real friend. Watch him die."

Then the alarm went off once more, screeching through the building. Everything and everyone froze. I looked at Beck, and to my utter disbelief he was still conscious. His head was made of steel.

"You two go and find out what set that alarm off. Leave him. He's not going anywhere. We'll deal with Beck."

"Mariana." I whispered to myself. Billy let go of me and went to Beck. He lay in a shallow pool of blood. It was a scarring mental image and my stomach heaved. I pulled at my bindings once again and suddenly the plastic bounds gave way. It stuck onto the skin it had eroded, but my hands were free. I kept them concealed behind my back as there was still one man pointing a gun at me. I just needed to wait for the right moment.

Beck

My head was dizzy. My vision blurred. Everything hurt. My ribs and fingers were mostly broken. There came a searing pain in my leg and I guessed that was broken too. Every inch of my t-shirt that was still covering me was slick with blood. I was not a pretty sight. I looked up and once my head stopped spinning, I could make out Billy Walker. He held a gun in his hand and was pointing it at my rising chest.

"Loved you like a son, Beck, but you give me no choice. You're too much of a distraction and Travis seems to have grown attached to you. We can't have that." He laughed maliciously.

"Dad, please no." Travis sobbed. He was about fifteen feet away, on his back, guarded at gun point too. I felt no fear, just guilt and shame that I had failed in looking after Travis.

"Beck!" His voice was a whimper now.

Billy clicked the gun and took aim.

"Goodbye Travis." I whispered and closed my eyes.

My eyes were shut and I floated away on my thoughts. My body was numb. Then, bang, the gun was fired.


	12. The End, But For Whom?

**Thank you **kindly for all your reviews. I know I left it on cliffhangers at the last couple of chapters. What can I say? I like to torture you guys. XP Mhawawa! I hope you're not mad at me for this chapter. Eep! Keep letting me know what you think! This chapter is shorter I think….Man, I'm so tired. I gotta get to bed! I hope the whole quality over quantity saying applies here cause I can't write anymore. Leave me alone! Hope you like this chapter!

**Chapter Twelve – The End….But for whom?**

I watched his body fall to ground, but it was in slow motion. My mind was lost to shock and utter despair. He was dead. He was gone. Forever. I was rooted to the spot. I couldn't move. I couldn't blink. I couldn't even breathe. Every second lasted a life time. I stared at his body. His body that only a moment ago had been moving, speaking, living. My pupils were wide and alert, but I could only take in one image. The image of the dead man lying a few feet from me. Oh God. How could this have happened? How could it have come to this? He was dead. My body went from being painful and hot to shivering cold and numb. My legs began shaking furiously. I had no control. My blood was freezing through me and my mind was racing. It was a nightmare. It wasn't real. It couldn't be real. The trembling spread through me and suddenly I was one big shaking wreck. My brain started buzzing, it was like being supercharged and thousands of thoughts and nerves twitched through it. Then, just as quick as that feeling came, it washed away and denial surfaced and then, last but not least, realisation. He was dead and it was all my fault.

The shock had paled my skin and cold sweat appeared on my forehead. My lips were a white line, pressed tightly together. My teeth knocked together in my mouth. Sickness swirled up my stomach and cohered up my throat. I turned away from the scene and doubled over, before collapsing hard to my knees and throwing up violently.

After, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and stared, confused at the mess I had created. I fell back away from the mess and then rolled on to my front and pushed up on to my hands and knees. I prayed for the body to rise. For his chest to start rising, but as I looked slowly, I saw the cold, lifeless face. I heaved again, but there was nothing left to bring up and my throat constricted painfully. I gripped my stomach and felt warm tears well in my eyes. I gasped for air and climbed to my feet once more. Tears dripped over my lids and embraced my cheeks. My eyes were locked to the body. The victim lying at my feet. A pain squeezed into my chest and I felt my airway blocked. I took a sharp, shaky intake of air, but it never reached my lungs. I was too deep in disbelief. I coughed and it was like I was being stabbed from the inside. Before I slipped into a pit of darkness a single thought rushed through my head. He was dead. I had killed my father….

Beck

I heard the shot. It was loud and painful to my ears. I don't know what I expected next. Intense pain? Life flashing before me? Darkness? My eyes were still closed. They remained closed a few moments after the gun was fired. I breathed in after a while and realised I wasn't hurting, I wasn't dying. Slowly I opened my eyes and gasped at the sight before them. Billy Walker lay motionless at my feet. He was on his back facing away from me. His body was quickly losing its fluid, but it didn't matter, his chest wasn't rising. I shuddered and then I began to piece together what had happened. I looked up from the body that only seconds ago held a gun to my head and found Travis doubled over, being sick. The one remaining guard was unconscious, sprawled on the floor. Travis must have knocked him out and grabbed the gun….Oh God – he had shot Billy. My ears were ringing. I could hear Travis groaning and sobbing, but I couldn't move to him. My ribs were causing me so much pain. I was weak from loss of blood and one too many punches. I watched in horror as Travis' chest closed down and he fainted, crumbling to the floor. What was going to happen now? Would he be able to get over this? I know he hated his father, but to shoot him dead? Tears flowed from my dark eyes. He had saved me. He had shot his own father to save me. I cried out loudly. He had made the ultimate sacrifice for me. My heart ached and grieved. This would destroy him and it was all to protect me. I cradled my arms and lay weeping on my side in a ball. I couldn't move in my mental or physical state and some metres away lay my best friend, lost to the darkness of his mind. Help us, I prayed. Help us.

Twenty minutes later, the door burst open, rattling noisily against the wall. I had fallen into a daze, my mind floating away into memories and cooking recipes. Anything to escape reality. I was jerked from my dream by the noise and raised my head a few inches from the floor. Mariana! I saw her in the dim glow of the lights. Her hair was stuck to her panicked-stricken face. Her eyes were wide and wild with anxiety. She scanned the room and then when her gaze fell on me, she ran over, falling to her knees and cradling me in her lap.

"Beck! What happened? Are you ok!"

"Travis…" I groaned, waving my hand. Then it hit me. The guards would be in any second. She had to get out of here. I tried to push myself up, but fell back to Mariana's knee weakly.

"I gathered men from the village. They've taken care of the guards. They wanted to help save you both." She explained, reading my thoughts.

I smiled weakly and then frowned. "Travis." I whispered again. She looked at me miserably and then nodded and with a soft kiss to my head, she laid me back on the floor and stepped slowly towards Travis.

"Travis? Travis?" She touched his cheek. He lay silently, eyes open. "Beck. He's in shock. He isn't seeing me."

"Travis!" I called. "Travis, it's me. Please. We need you to come back to us. Come on, buddy."

"Travis. Look at me. Focus on me." Mariana spoke softly and gently, two hands caressing his face.

Then, men from the village sauntered through the doorway and started rambling in Portuguese to Mariana. They sounded excited and I could only guess that they had taken care of Billy Walker's men. She answered them quickly, smiling reassuringly in my direction. Four of them approached me and four of them to Travis. Gently and slowly the eased me on to my back and lifted me from the floor. I could see Travis being lifted into the same position. As he rode passed me I reached out and grabbed his hand. It was cold and limp.

I shut my eyes and gritted my teeth. I would save him from this. His father was dead, but he wasn't alone. I would share his pain and grief. He wouldn't go through it by himself. Then exhaustion took over and my brain went fuzzy and began to shut down. I drifted off to sleep just as we reached the exit, the cool night breeze cooling my burning cuts and wounds. It was over. We were finally safe from Billy's clutches, but what about Travis, would his father still haunt him even in death? Only time would tell.


	13. Freedom

It's going to get finished, don't worry. There's only like a couple chapters to go, so it won't take long. I'll update as quickly as possible. Thank you for your patience and keep reviewing, it inspires me to write more! Mhawawa! Bribery! Enjoy Chapter 13!

Chapter 13 - Freedom

Travis

My head pounded and I heard someone talking beside me, but my mind was still asleep. I was concealed in darkness and waking up slowly really was like swimming through treacle. I struggled to the surface of consciousness and only when the voice became completely audible and the slight pressure round my hand felt real again, did I blink open my eyes slowly. I awoke to a world of white and a smell of disinfectant. My eyes pried open further and I let out a groan. The pressure around my hand was removed and the voice grew louder and suddenly there was a shadow clouding my source of light. I let out another groan and closed my eyes once again, exhausted at the thought of waking up even more.

"You're not getting off that easy." Beck? Was that Beck's voice? I felt a cool hand on my cheek and mumbled a 'get off', but my throat was so dry it came out a squeak. Someone then pulled down my lip and a straw was gently pushed in my mouth. I sucked on it and was blessed with cold, refreshing water. I drank quickly and felt it flow down, soothing my painfully dry throat. Then, just as suddenly as it came it was taken away and I let out a whimper of complaint.

"You'll end up coughing if you take anymore. Small sips."

I rolled my head back along the pillow and opened my eyes open a little more.

"Beck?" I whispered.

"One and only."

I looked around the room and after a moment or so, I frowned in confusion. Just where the hell was I?

Beck 

Travis protested weakly when I withdrew the straw, but I couldn't let him cough, the pain from his ribs would be agony. I looked down at my own body. One hand was bandaged from broken fingers. My leg was broken too, but thankfully my ribs were just seriously bruised and not broken as well. That would have been a lot of trouble. I had got a lot of grief from Mariana and the nurses for not lying down on the bed provided, but I was determined that Travis saw me first when he woke up. He looked so small and vulnerable. Bandages were draped around his forehead and little spikes of blonde hair stuck up over it. The white sheet rested across his lower abdomen and from there upwards, he was wrapped tightly in cotton and linen dressing.

"You'll end up coughing if you take anymore. Small sips." I stated and sat the glass back down. He looked over towards me and I saw the little spark appear back into his eyes. I smiled, he was back, and he was going to be ok.

"Beck?"

"One and only." I patted his arm. Then I watched him frown and I knew he couldn't remember where he was.

"The hospital." I explained. "You've broken your ribs and had concussion, but you're going to be fine, I promise."

After a minute the knowledge sank in. I've always known Travis was slow, but this was crossing the line.

"Travis?" I pushed, a little concerned at his lack of speech. I knew that memory of last night was creeping closer to the front of his brain.

He stared at me for a long time and then his breath quickened.

"Beck." He sobbed and the first of the tears rolled from his eyes. He was remembering the gunshot, the dead body of his father. There was nothing I could say to ease the pain, to make him feel better. I hobbled to the side of the bed and sat on the edge. Reaching down I wiped a tear from his face.

"You saved me Travis. You saved me."

He looked up at me with wide, hurting eyes and nodded. He knew he had to have killed Billy to save me, but the pain was still raw, still rubbing salt in his wounds.

He reached up and wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pushing up on his other elbow with a groan, he hugged me fiercely. His head lay just below my shoulder and I rested my chin on his head.

"Thank you Travis." I whispered.

Travis

I could hear Beck's heart thudding beside my ear and I closed my eyes concentrating on that sound. We sat forever it seemed like that in silence. I just needed the comfort and the reassurance that Beck was still living, still breathing. I knew deep down I did the right thing. Billy might have been my father, but Beck was my family. I smiled slightly and pushed closer into Beck. I remembered when I was younger and I was playing out in the back garden. I had wished so much for a big brother. Someone to teach me how to play basketball or just to wrestle and taunt. I imagined someone throwing an arm around my shoulders and holding me close when Billy would arrive home drunk and use me as a punching bag. I opened my eyes and stared up at Beck's exhausted face and suddenly a warmth spread around me. I had that wish now. Beck was like a brother to me. I let out a quiet giggle as I remembered teasing him about being scared of planes and about Mariana. I shut my eyes again and the valley of pain that had opened inside of me was lined with a new sense of hope. Maybe at last some of my wounds would scar over and I would at last get my last wish. My freedom. Free of the fear of my father. Free of that control.

Beck

After a while, I felt Travis head grow heavy on my shoulder and he became a dead weight in my arms. He had fallen asleep. I lowered him back down on to the pillows slowly and watched him for a second. My own eyes were shutting and sticking together. My limbs felt like iron, weighing me down. I was beyond exhausted. I hopped over to my own bed and lay down quietly, blinking up at the ceiling. I wriggled about to get comfy and cursed my hand for not letting me push myself up. I knew it would take time, there would be tears, tantrums and nightmares, but soon Travis would get over everything and start enjoying his youth once more, without the interference of his father. I smiled. Maybe the three of us could live in Brazil together and start a new life. I could have my own restaurant. Travis could work for me. I laughed softly, like he would ever listen to me. I thought of Mariana and realised I couldn't imagine life without her in it. As I slipped into a deep sleep, a smile spread up to my ears. I was going to start a new life. I would have a family at last. A little brother – however annoying he was I still loved him and a beautiful, loving wife – that is if Mariana agreed to marry me. Oh God, I had to get a ring….And, would she say yes!


	14. Happily Ever After

Aww, no way - the last chapter! I just want to thank everyone for reviewing and reading my fanfic! Thanks guys and dolls, you rock! Hopefully see you in another story of mine or please let me know about any of your stories and I'd be happy to review!

Chapter 14 - Happily Ever After

--Six Months Later--

Travis

"You look good, man. She's going to love you." I said and smiled at Beck as he looked at himself nervously in the mirror. Truth was he wasn't looking any different. Ok, so maybe he had on an expensive tux and had actually gone in for a shower, but all in all he looked the same to me. I bent down and placed a hand on his shoulder leaning over him. Checking myself out in the mirror, I smirked.

"You know once I'm in this tuxedo, Mariana might just see sense and elope with me."

Beck glared as I laughed loudly. I glanced at my own outfit lying neatly on the double bed and pulled a face. I remembered the horror of going through buying that thing. Beck had manhandled me into a tailor shop where I had to stand for hours getting pinned, prodded and criticised for my too thin waist and too long legs. I had put Beck in a bad mood all day as he got so frustrated with me fidgeting - he would too with all the puncture wounds I got from that stupid tailor guy. I grinned as I saw the little box that sat along side my suit. I was Best Man and had the responsibility of looking after the ring. Mariana wasn't too happy about that, come to think of it neither was Beck, but he appointed me his right hand man - I would get him through this wedding. I couldn't believe they were getting married already. Six months had flown in. I sauntered back over to Beck and punched him on the arm. When I got no reaction I punched him harder. All this waiting was boring me and being the annoying attention seeker there came a daily time when I would wind Beck up - wedding day or not.

Beck

I took some deep breaths and ran fingers through my short black hair. Oh God I was nervous. I was so nervous I felt nauseous. This was worse than anything I could have imagined. I'd rather go another round with Billy Walker than go through this. I exhaled loudly and drummed fingers over my knees. I watched Travis in the mirror. He was wearing a white t-shirt, red shorts and white socks. I chuckled softly. He looked like such a little kid. His constant moving about and babbling though were distracting and keeping me calm. A talking Travis drives people insane, but a quiet Travis drives you crazy with worry. I smiled at how much everything was working out. Mariana and I had opened a bar and restaurant and it was thriving with business. I finally had my dream and prepared exotic and delicious meals to everyone in the village. Travis started off working for me, but due to the expenses of one too many broken dishes or wrong orders, he mostly just annoyed the hell out of me in the kitchen or got drunk in the bar. He was recovering though from the traumas in his life and although he didn't like strangers invading his personal space, he opened up completely to a playful hug or pat on the back from me or an affectionate kiss from Mariana. Life was good. Now, I was marrying the woman I loved and hopefully spending many blissful, happy years together. I loved her with all my heart and soul. From coming from practically nothing to having a family and my own restaurant, I couldn't imagine being more happy. The warm feeling spread round me and thawed the frozen thoughts of doubt. I was happy and my dreams were coming true. I grinned at my reflection and for once my eyes agreed with my smile.

The next thing I knew Travis was thumping my arm. I swear he is like an annoying puppy constantly demanding to be played with or fed. I ignored him, but then he was attempting to karate chop me at my neck. I grabbed his wrist tightly and glowered at him.

"Go and put your tux on."

"Not right now, we've got plenty of time." He stated and struggled to break free of my grasp. I watched him for a moment and then released him quickly, laughing as he fell on his ass to the floor. I turned back around as he stormed off to the bed, I assumed to put on his suit. Oh, how wrong I was. He ran back a second later and batted me hard with a pillow.

"Travis!" I hollered and was rewarded for my scolding with a finger and defiant giggling. I could feel the blood pounding in my ears. Don't rise to it. He wants your attention. Ignore him. Another swat to the head. Hell, he was going down! I launched myself in his direction and heard him yelp in surprise. He might not be as strong as I was, but he definitely had speed. Darting past me, he jumped on to the bed and cackled in triumph.

"Bring it on, tough guy!" He taunted and shifted his weight from foot to foot waiting anxiously for my move. I frowned and barrelled towards the bed. My sudden burst of speed caught him off guard and I caught him easily. Lifting him clean off his feet, I slammed him down on to the mattress, swinging a leg over his abdomen. I grabbed his hands in one hand and waggled a finger in front of his face.

"Nuh uh, Travis. You're not going to annoy me today. Now, I want you to put your tux on right now."

"With you on top of me?"

"Travis." I growled.

"Beck, seriously we've got plenty of time. Chill out. You act like your fifty or something. Well, you are getting near that age now aren't you?" He smirked up at me.

"One..."

"No! Beck, I'm sorry, man. I'm sorry. Really. Please don't!" He begged and squirmed to try and get free.

"Two…."

"Beck! No! Don't you dare!"

"Three!" I released his hands and dove nimble fingers underneath his t-shirt and tickled the xylophone of Travis' rib cage. He yelped threats and yelled to be released until I had him finally begging and gasping exhaustedly.

"Stop. No, no, no, no, no! No more!" He pushed two hands against my chest and tried in vain to get me off him. I clapped in victory and pushed down on him as I climbed off.

"You geek!" He called grumpily and pushed himself on to his elbows. His face was flushed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going out for some fresh air. I want you in that suit by the time I get back."

"If I'm not?" He raised an eye-brow mischievously.

"I'll do what I did to you last week."

Flashes of ice, underwear wedges and tickling so hard it brought tears came flooding into the kid's mind and he whimpered submissively, tugging his shirt towards him. I smirked and closed the door behind me. He might be an annoying puppy, but he had some house training.

Travis

I stood beside Beck and watched wide-eyed as Mariana walked slowly down the isle. The entire village had showed up and the sun was shining brightly. It was a beautiful day. Beck sighed softly and I knew his heart was melting at the sight of the woman. Every man in the village was shooting envious looks at the groom and blushing when Mariana walked past. I knew they'd make a happy couple. My life was back on track and my best friend had never been so happy. Life was good.

The ceremony went along smoothly and the young lovers gazed into each others' eyes. I zoned out about five minutes into it and watched an ant crawl up the wall. It carried half of a small leaf. Very interesting. Suddenly I heard my name being hissed and some of the people seated in the front row giggled. I looked up quickly and was startled out of my daydream.

"Travis! The ring!"

Beck

I knew that glazed look his eyes got. I knew he was a million miles from here.

"Travis!" I hissed again and finally got a reaction from him. "The ring!"

He looked at me confused for a moment and then as he noticed Mariana smiling patiently at him he clicked on and reached into his pocket. Rummaging in his jacket pocket he pulled out his fingers and frowned. My heart skipped a beat and I stepped closer to him, a dangerous look firing up on my face. He held up one finger telling me to wait a second and checked his right trouser pocket. Nothing. His left pocket. Nothing. I growled. He looked up at me nervously and then patted down his back pockets. Nothing. He swallowed and shrugged slightly. I was going to kill him! He had one thing to do! Look after one little ring! Mariana started giggling behind me, but I was furious.

"I'm going to kill you." I stated slowly and calmly. He swallowed loudly again and took off down the isle. I spun around and watched everyone's' heads follow Travis. Mariana was in stitches beside me and so was the priest! I couldn't believe she found it so funny. I guess she knew what we were like.

"I'm going to kill you!" I hollered and sprinted after him. Oh, what happy families!


End file.
